Childish adventures
by Planet Mads
Summary: Pre-Lotr. Legolas and his friends have found out some secrets of Mirkwood and are getting into lots of trouble. But what evil is lurking in the shadows?(Finshed)
1. Chapter One

Authors notes: This is a pre-LOTR fic. I had to write it as I love the idea of a younger Legolas! I got the names of some elvish websites, I hope they are not too weird. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle-earth or any of the known characters. The ones that you haven't heard of are mine, for example Elerossë.

Childish Adventures.

            Everything was quiet in Mirkwood, everyone was having a peaceful day. The sun was shining and most people had stopped working and were just enjoying themselves. Even the spiders and other foul creatures had decided to take the day off. A maid was walking down the corridor, a bundle of freshly washed robes in her arms. She reached an arch and walked under it, and a bucket of water feel on her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Four elflings jumped out of the shadows and ran round the bend, laughing happily. They stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to fight off the hysterics. One stood up, mischief shining in his blue silver eyes. He pushed a strand of silvery blonde hair that had come lose of his braid, behind his ear.

"Well I think that Enelya like that!"

Another round of giggles was his reply, the other three had collapsed on the floor laughing. They sat there for a few minutes before Ranawen looked up at Legolas. Her dark brown wavy hair falling around her shoulders, her dark brown eyes locking onto Legolas.

"We had better be going before we're caught."

"We'll be caught anyway but that's part of the fun." Tanya said looking up at his friends, his black hair was pulled back in a braid like Legolas. He had dark skin like most elves in Mirkwood and had reddish brown eyes that looked like fire. Appropriate as that was what his name meant. Lólindir pulled himself to his feet, his light brown hair was pulled back into a braid, most children wore them except for a few, one of them being Ranawen. He had sharp green eyes set in a pale face, for like Legolas their mothers had been of Lorien. The four turned and ran down the corridors hardly meeting anyone which they were glad of. They never had anywhere to hide from the grown-ups so they hide in one of their rooms. But the grown-ups had worked that out and so now they had taken to running round the palace hoping that they wouldn't be found.

            Legolas, Ranawen, Tanya and Lólindir were sitting in a big tree in the gardens. It was overlooking a pond and was their favourite place in the summer. Legolas was presently sitting on one of the branches with his back to the trunk. He hummed to himself as he ran his fingers through the leaves.

"Little elflings where are you?"

Legolas started nearly falling out the tree. The look of fear on Lólindir's face was nearly hysterical, if the same thing that was after Lólindir wasn't after him too. He jumped down and joined the other three on the ground.

"Elerossë." He hissed glancing over his shoulder at the palace a bit further away. Elerossë was captain of the guards and a good friend of Legolas's father. The captain was always catching them and helping his father punish them for their tricks.

"The back entrance quick."

The four turned on their heels and bolted. Running through the numerous gardens that surrounded part of the palace they came upon the path that led to the kitchen. Pulling the door open they darted inside. Slipping in-between the cooks, waiters and waitresses they ran for the other side of the room. Cries of surprise and splattering of food followed them as they knocked trays to the floor. Making it out the door they tore down the corridors making their way to the royal chambers. After running up two flights of stairs, three of them stopped outside Legolas's door, while Tanya carried on running.

**Smack!**

The boy had been going to fast to stop and had run into the dead end. The other three burst into laughter.

"Well done Tanya."

"I meant to do that." Tanya declared pulling himself to his feet, he wobbled slightly his head dizzy and placed his palm on the wall.

"Open your-" Tanya started to say, but didn't finish because the wall behind him opened up. Tanya cried out in surprise as he fell over. The remaining trio rushed up to their friend. Tanya sat up rubbing his head, he glared at his friends daring them to tease him.

"You okay Tan?"

"I'm fine but what happened?"

Legolas looked around, there appeared to be a round door. Made to look like the wall and Tanya had somehow triggered a way to open it.

"Where were you leaning Tan?"

The boy stood up and pointed to a flower design on the wall to the right of the door. Legolas put his hand on it and said "close." The door slammed shut looking like part of the wall again. The blonde smiled and said "open", the door opened up again.

"Wow! I bet this is something even Thranduil and Elerossë don't even known about."

"Yeah and it shall be our secret!" Tanya said a broad smile covering his face.

"Yes but we don't even know where it leads too, not to mention we may not know which flower to use again anyway."

Lólindir pointed out, rubbing his chin, very much like his father. Legolas smiled, Lólindir was very much the brains of the group. The other three would think of something evil to do and Lólindir would plan everything out, what they needed, the escape route. Yes, Lólindir was definitely the smart one of the group. Legolas glanced back at the wall, it was wooden and had carvings all over it as a decoration. It looked like ivy with flowers attached too it. Lólindir glanced over all the other flowers, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Our flower only has four petals the others have five."

"Right." Legolas declared, he turned and smiled at his friends. They were going to have so much fun!

            A hand landed on the blonde's shoulder, "What are you doing little one?"

Legolas spun round to face his brother Beren, Beren was the oldest in the family. He had brown hair, which was odd seeing as neither of his parents had brown hair. Thranduil had a bright golden colour while his mother had a silvery blonde. He also had a pair of deep blue eyes the colour of the darkest ocean. Beren was quite a bit older than Legolas, and bent down to look his brother in the eyes.

"Elerossë is looking for you. He's asked me to bring you four to him if I find you."

"But . . but you **can't **Beren! Oh please don't! I'll . . I'll um I can . . . ."

Beren laughed watching as Legolas fiddled with his braid as he desperately tried to think of something to do. Beren ruffled Legolas's hair affectionately, "I won't tell him I saw you. Just do me a favour?" Legolas nodded his head quickly, "Don't play a trick on me."

"Of course I won't, I never have." Beren raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Okay maybe I have years ago, but I don't anymore."

Beren nodded, standing up and walking away. Legolas turned back to his friends, flashing them an evil smile.

"Let the tricks begin!"

            Legolas sat down on his bed, pulling cobwebs out of his hair. He was covered in dust and grime, his friends didn't look any better. The four had spent the morning exploring the door and the passage beyond it. Which turned out to be lots of passages all connecting with lots of secret entrances. They now had means to escape their chasers once they played tricks on them, and now all they had to do was play the tricks. Legolas dropped to the floor and pulled a rolled out piece of paper and spread it out on the middle of the floor. They crowded around it.

"Alright, so to start of we are going to get Amras. Then we're going to go into the tunnels and split up. Me and Tan are going to go for Eldalote, while Legolas and Ranawen you're going to go for Golradir. Once we've done that we're going to get the big one and go for our main prize Elerossë."

The four looked at each other evilly, then stuffing the plan back under Legolas's bed they went to his window. There was a tree outside Legolas's room and one of the branches had extended itself towards the window. Legolas had discovered that he could jump from the window sill to the tree and climb down it with ease. It was his escape route. Climbing down, they set off towards the archery fields. There was a marble arch upon entering, plants grew all over it and there was a ring of trees surrounding the fields very much like a wall as they grew so close together. The four were presently sitting in one of the trees keeping as still as possible. An elf walked forward towards the arch, he had his quiver on his back and a bow in his hand. He walked under the arch and splash, he was covered from top to toe in mud. Suppressing their giggles they jumped from the tree and turned and ran, there was a cry like a wounded animal behind them. And they knew why what was wounded, his pride. To say the least Amras was stuck up, he believed himself to be one of the best. Seeing as he had gotten his job of teaching the elflings how to use the bow when he was quite young. He believed his senses to be the best and seeing as someone or some people had just dumped mud all over him he was a bit annoyed. Darting through the trees they reached the side of the palace. Pulling a bush aside they pressed their hands against a carving of a flower. They opened the door on the side of the wall and dived inside. It shut behind them and Legolas and Tanya picked up a flaming torch each, that they had lit earlier. Crawling through the passage they ended up in a small room, it had different passages coming off it. It was the centre of the network of secret tunnels. There were a few buckets and a bag of something leaning against the wall, which they had set up earlier. Grabbing some of them, they turned and ran into two different passages.

            Elerossë sighed and nodded pretending to listen to Amras as he complained that _they _had thrown mud all over him. Elerossë threw his white slightly grey hair over his shoulder and fixed his eyes on the elf.

"_The_ four did it, I know they did - "

"I thought you said they would never get you."

"Well I - "

"Don't worry I'll deal with _The _four and you go and clean up."

Amras nodded and walked away still coated in mud. Elerossë shook his head and turned and walked off, _The _four as most elves called them were going to be in so much trouble when he caught them. He turned when he heard a far off yelling, Golradir and  Eldalote were coming down the corridor. The pair where teachers to the elflings and were a bit on the strict side. Elerossë chocked back a bout of laughter as he saw the two were covered in tar. He may catch the little ones and punish them for playing tricks but it was quite amusing to see some of the things they did. Especially seeing as he wasn't that fond of the two before him.

"Elerossë - "

"I know I know, they've already played a trick on Amras today."

The two nodded and turned away knowing that the captain would catch them. Elerossë paused leaning against the door frame, they were never usually this bold. Playing three tricks and not getting caught once was quite a hard thing to do.

"What's the matter Elerossë?"

The elf looked up to see Thranduil walking down the corridor. His spring crown resting on his bright golden head, bright blue eyes taking in his archers thoughtful expression. Elerossë was very close to the king, seeing as when Thranduil was a child he had helped take care of him. He had been by Thranduil's side through his father's death and the two were great friends.

"I'm thinking about where your son might be."

"What has he done now?"

"They've er got Amras, Golradir and  Eldalote."

Thranduil shook his head, he truly loved his son. He was very much like his mother, Máraran. He had the same air of kindness as her, he also held the same gracefulness she once had. Not to mention her mischief, Máraran had an interest in playing tricks on people. She couldn't do it on her people so she did it on her husband and other close friends. Legolas was definitely his mother's child.

"Well when you find him, send him to me."

Elerossë nodded and walked down the corridor to his study.  He didn't noticed the four figures in the shadow, or the bucket over his door. He cried out in surprise as the bucket fell on him, causing the honey in the bucket to thoroughly soak him. He heard shouts of giggles as he felt something being thrown on him, pulling the bucket off his head Elerossë looked down. He was covered from top to bottom in feathers. He roared and turned on the small children in front of him.

"Uh oh." Legolas whispered, his big eyes landing on the archer. The four turned and ran, screaming down the corridor. Elerossë turned and bolted after them. The children's screams could be heard throughout the whole of Mirkwood, and more than one elf stopped work to watch the captain of Mirkwood chase _The_ four.

            Legolas and turned and dived into the shrubbery with his friends. Scampering through the undergrowth. After spending most of their lives being chased by Elerossë the elflings knew how to get away from him. The Eldar couldn't fit through small spaces which the children could. Legolas stood up and leaned against the tree in a small clearing, panting deeply.

"Do you think he'll find us?" Tanya whispered, looking behind him.

"Well maybe if we wait for a while and then go to the tunnel." Lólindir suggested, his brows furrowed.

"Brilliant idea Lólindir, now all we have to do is - "

"You lot."

"Don't interrupt me Ranawen."

"But - "

"Not know Rana we're working out our plan."

"Tanya we - "

"Stop it you silly she-elf!"

"Tan don't yell at her." Legolas said turning and glaring at his friend. Turning, the blonde smiled at Ranawen. The brunette was rigid staring into the bushes.

"What is it Rana?"

"Spider."

"P . . pardon?" Legolas whispered turning and peering into the bushes. A lot of eyes looked back at him.

"Oh dear."

"Help." Tanya squeaked as the spider started making his way towards them.

_To be continued . . . . . _


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes: I apologise if my elvish is wrong and if you wish to correct me I truly would thank you for it! The nickname Little Greenleaf come from the great writer Treehugger and she has said I can use her name for him.

Disclaimer: On first chapter, if needed.

Childish adventures, Chapter Two.

            Legolas stared as the spider made it's way into the clearing. It was huge, it's black hair glistening in the sun.

"Anyone got a weapon on them?" Legolas whispered, not daring to take his eyes of the creature in front of him.

"No."

"Thought not."

Legolas gulped and glanced around, why had they run from Elerossë? And why had they gone through the area that he couldn't fit? He knew the answer, because spiders didn't usually come this close to the palace.

"Scream for Elerossë then run after three." Lólindir whispered.

"One."

The spider took yet another step towards them.

"Two."

It paused and Legolas swore if it could smile it was doing so now.

"Three."

Legolas opened his mouth and bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Elerossë help!"

They turned and ran, the spider paused for a second in shock then darted after it's prey.

~*~

            At the palace steps the captain of Mirkwood looked up from his conversation with Golradir. The youngsters were trying to escape him. Why would they call for him? He didn't want to think of the answer to that. He turned and bolted into the forest.

~*~

            Legolas jumped his hands latching onto the branch in front of him. He swung himself up and glanced down, the spider ran beneath him and went strait for his friends. The three threw themselves in different directions, dodging the thread that had been about to catch them. Tanya wriggled around freeing his clothes from the branches that had got hold of his clothes when he had landed in a bush. The boy crawled through the undergrowth and quickly climbed the tree. He looked up to see Legolas had leapt to the branch above him and was preparing to get to a tree next to Lólindir and Ranawen. Tanya followed the blonde, the pair leaping from branch to branch to where their friends were. Lólindir meanwhile had found himself on his back facing five pairs of eyes, he gulped and decided that he would prefer to face the wrath of King Thranduil and Elerossë than face this spider.

"Get off him you stupid creature!"

Thunk!

The spider screeched and turning jumped towards Ranawen who had thrown a log at it. She picked up a stick and brandishing it like a sword backed up slightly. Tanya had extended a hand towards Lólindir and had pulled him up. She smiled in relief, but the smile faded when her back brushed against the trunk of tree. The spider hissed and Ranawen hit it with her stick, she pulled it back and brought it down. The spider grabbed hold of the end of the stick with it's mouth and pulled it away. Ranawen found herself screaming as the spider launched itself at her. A pair of hands encircled her waist and pulled her into the branches. The spider crashed head long into the tree. Ranawen flashed the blonde a smile as if to say thank you and Legolas nodded in reply as if to say it's nothing. They both suddenly cried out when the tree started to shack as the black brute began to climb the tree.

"Climb Rana climb!"

Legolas cried out as he turned and brought his foot down on the spiders head. He then turned and scrambled after the she-elf. A sticky thread attached itself to Legolas's foot. The young elf cried out in surprise as the spider tugged on it bringing him down a few branches. The blonde turned and smacked the creature round the head, it's reply was to pick him up kicking and screaming and jumped down. Biting Legolas on the leg, it hissed at the remaining three and turned and scuttled off into the forest.

"No! Legolas!"

            Elerossë burst through the trees to see the three elfling standing in front of him. Ranawen sobbed then threw herself into the Captain's arms. What surprised him more was that the other two did the same.

"It . . it's got Legolas."

Elerossë knelt down and pushed Ranawen's chin up, "Who's got Legolas?"

Though the captain asked the question, he wasn't sure he wanted an answer. Fear gripped his heart as the small child mumbled spider. He pulled a dagger out of his shoe and handed it to Tanya.

"Get back to the castle, use that against any creature you may come across. Go and inform the king what has happened!"

And with that the elf ran off into the forest desperately hoping that he would find the young prince.

~*~

            Legolas sniffed fighting back tears. He could feel the venom started to work through his leg, he was going to be paralyzed soon. If he was going to escape it had to be now, reaching down Legolas ran his fingers over the stones on the floor before picking one up. The spider who had been carrying him with his front two legs didn't seem to notice. Legolas twisted himself slightly so that he could see the creature's neck. He slammed his stone into it's neck, the spider dropped him and Legolas pulled himself to his feet and leapt into the trees. After a few seconds he could hear the spider coming after him, it had gotten over it's shock. Legolas quickened his pace, he leapt from one tree and landed on a branch only to stumble as he lost all feeling in his leg, and fell off. The blonde pushed himself up on shaky arms and glanced around, there was a hallow in the trunk of a tree a foot away. The blonde half stumbled half dragged himself into the hollow and lay there. He could hear the rustle of leaves in the tree above him as the spider ran on still thinking he was ahead of it. He sighed and lay there staring at the trees around him, then he started to hear the trees whisper again. They never talked when evil creatures got too close, they hardly did talk unless someone was in trouble or they were talking to an elf.

_Come on little Prince. Get up! Get up! It has gone young one Go home and go fast._

"I will, I will." He whispered quietly and he pulled himself out of the hollow and onto his feet. He stumbled forward slightly gripping onto the trees as he wandered in what he hoped was the right direction. He walked for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes as the venom had made it's way through his body, his eyes began to close on their accord. And the youngest child of King Thranduil fell forward and collapsed on the forest floor.

~*~

            Thranduil sighed his head in his hands. It had been three days since his son had been taken by a spider and he was beginning to fear the worst. His friend Ranawen had not stopped crying for she had blamed herself for his kidnap and his family . . . . . .

Well his family were going to fall apart if he left them. Legolas may have played tricks on them but they all loved him. Everyone did. From the childish way he played with his hair when he was in trouble, or the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy. Legolas was the light of Mirkwood, just like Máraran had been before she had passed. He did not know what would happen if he was . . . . . if he had . . . . .

King Thranduil shuddered at the thought and he found tears were sliding down his face. His Little Greenleaf, his small adorable little son. Ai, he didn't know what he would do if he lost him. There was a timid knocking on his door and Thranduil wiped the tears off his face, if it was one thing he prided himself on, it was being able to control his feelings. The only emotion he usually showed was anger or love to his children and people . . . on occasions.

"Come in." His voice came closing to breaking at that point and he silently cursed himself. Lúthien stepped inside, she had brown wavy hair that pooled around her shoulders and honey/light brown coloured eyes that were like her mothers, Máraran. Lúthien glanced at her father before quietly shutting the door then turning and running towards him. He pulled his daughter into his arms and the girl huddled against him, tears creeping out of her eyes. A moment later Beren step inside and sat next to his father, Thranduil wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into the hug. They sat together, tears spilling down their faces as they shared their grief. For surely Legolas was dead by now?

~*~

            Legolas moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't used to waking up with his eyes shut and fear had gripped him, but now they were open the fear didn't leave him. He looked up into the face of a wolf. Her black eyes staring down at him. He cried out and back away, to find himself in a cave. He shuddered slightly as she came closer. The wolf bent down and . . . licked him. She lay down beside him, tugging on his sleeve with her mouth. Legolas edged closer and she nuzzled him down beside her. He curled up gently stroking her coat. A small smile graced his face as he saw a small cub trot over to him with enquiring eyes. It pushed him with his nose and Legolas slowly reached out towards him. The cub back away slightly, scared of the creature before him.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Maybe the cub understood him maybe he didn't, he didn't know what to think then. But the cub moved towards him and the elf gently began to stroke the tiny creature. He then noticed the other cubs in the room, there were five in total and they were all coming up now prodding him with their nosing and nuzzling against him. He smiled, he was feeling so tired, maybe the venom in the bite the spider had given him hadn't quite worn off yet. It probably hadn't as he was finding it hard to move and his eyes were begging to be closed. Which wasn't a good thing seeing as elves sleep with their eyes open. But he couldn't fight it, so slowly Legolas drifted off.

            Legolas opened his eyes once again to find himself still up against the she-wolf. He smiled as she bent down and licked him across the face. Legolas giggled and the wolf looked very much like she was smiling, he slowly sat up, his eyes twinkling. A cub ran towards and stopped a second before he hit Legolas and placed his front paws on his knee. Legolas smiled down at the cub and gently stroked him.

"So how are you little one?"

The cub yapped, but Legolas felt like he had understood what he had said. _I'm fine. _He couldn't have though because well, he just couldn't!

"What's your name?"

Yap!

_Fluffy._

Legolas blinked, "Can you understand me?"

Yap! Yap! Yap!

_Of course I can!_

"Sorry It's just I've never talked to animal before."

The cub made a noise which sounded very much like a giggle to Legolas.

The she-wolf stood up and started barking to Legolas, but the elf understood every word.

_You can talk to us because you inherited some of your mother's powers._

Legolas sat there staring at the wolf. He had been told that his mother had had special powers. Herself and other elves who possessed them were called Templa er* they had been said to have abilities to heal, talk to animals and other things. Legolas's mouth opened slightly, he had some of these things?

_Young one I knew your mother when I was a cub, she knew you had these powers but had not the chance to teach them to you. If you accept them she will be very pleased._

Legolas sniffed, rubbing his eyes, "How can she be please if she is gone?" The pain in his voice was evident he had lost his mother only five years ago and was still deeply hurt by it. The she-wolf gently nuzzled him, _She will know, I'm sure she can see you right now._

"Really?"

_Yes, I am sure of it._

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around the she-wolfs neck, burying his head in her fur.

A muffled, "What's your name?" reached her ears.

_Your mother named me __Lantaraana* but most call me Lanta._

"Setting moon, why that?"

"Because that was when we met, at the setting of the moon."

Legolas nodded into her fur, gently stroking her head.

_Hungry?_

"Yes. Very hungry!"

Lanta laughed and he watched as Fluffy pulled forward a leaf that had a pile of berries on it. Legolas smiled and slowly began to eat the food.

            It had been a week and four days since he had talked to Lanta. He had been staying with the wolf family and working on his powers. He could now talk to them by telepathy instead of him talking to himself as it would look to most people. Legolas stared at his reflection in the spring, his face was covered in grime and his hair had leaves and twigs sticking out of it. He sighed and dipped his hands in the water and brought them to his face. The cool water trickled down his throat, he heard a noise behind him but didn't turn. It was Lanta coming from the den which was a little way away.

_Legolas it might be a good idea to go back now._

_I know Lanta, I just do not want to leave you. _Tears brimmed in the elflings eyes as he turned to face the wolf.

_Why don't you come and visit? Or we shall have to break in and see you!_

Legolas laughed and nodded into her coat, he slowly stood up and hugging her again he turned and stared into the forest.

_Listen to the trees they will lead you home._

Nodded Legolas sprinted off into the forest, his mane of golden hair flying out behind him.

~*~

Thranduil desperately tried to calm himself. After two weeks, two long painful weeks of not knowing it had been presumed that Legolas was dead. They had not found any traces of his remainders but nor had they found him alive. The king of Mirkwood took a deep breath and pushed open a pair of double doors, he walked into he main banquet hall. Hundreds of elves were in there, and there was a single golden candle in the middle of the table. He nearly stopped walking for the last time the place had looked like this was on the deaths of Máraran and Orophin, his second oldest child. And here we go again, Thranduil said to himself, I have lost another to the cruel fates. Everyone noticed the paleness of Thranduil's face, and the frail look as if someone were to tap he would break. He was started to die of a broken heart.

"We are here to remember the fallen. In name, my son Legolas er " Thranduil's voice hitched and an overwhelming pain overtook him. He had lost his ray of sun, his little Greenleaf in this dark forest.

"Remember him now. His laughter and his joy, his love for everything. His –"

The doors were thrown open with a loud clang, the noise vibrating off the walls.

"Ada!"*

Thranduil's head snapped up and his eyes landed on his youngest son. His clothes were torn and he was covered in grime, but it was him.

"Legolas!" Thranduil chocked out and he ran across the room, Legolas launched himself into his father's arms.

"My little Greenleaf, my sweet little child." Thranduil whispered, relief evident on his face as he buried his face in his son's untied hair. Tears pricked Thranduil's eyes as he stroked his son's head. Beren and Lúthien ran over, their happy shrieks of Legolas heard throughout Mirkwood.

"I'm sorry I was away so long I - "

"It matters not, the fact that you are here is enough for me."

Thranduil whispered, as he handed his youngest to Lúthien. She smiled pulling Legolas to her and rocking him back and forth. Beren laughed rubbing Legolas's head affectionately 

"Careful Lú or you'll make him throw up." Beren teased, wagging a finger at his younger sister.

"Pwincess Lúthien can we please say hello to Legolas." Lúthien looked down to see Ranawen tugging at the hem of her dress, wiping tears from her eyes. Setting Legolas down the blonde ran over to his friends, hugging them tightly. Thranduil watched with a content smile on his face as his son bounced around chattering madly. Elerossë walked over his hands clasped behind his back, "Glad to have him back?"

Thranduil shot the captain a dark glare which caused the archer to smile.

"I think he needs a bath."

"No!" Legolas declared turning round and glaring at the Eldar, "Leave me alone!"

He backed away slightly glaring at the four people in front of him. Elerossë took a step forward and Legolas ran out the door.

"You'll have to catch me!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil roared running after his son, Elerossë hot on his heels. Lúthien and Beren smiled at each other before following their father out the door. There was there sound of crashing and "LITTLE GREENLEAF!"

_To be continued . . . ._

Elvish translations.

Templa er = magic one

Ada= Daddy or dad, shortening of Adar which means father.

Characters guide.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother, deceased.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. First born.

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister. Third born.

Prince Orophin: Legolas's brother. Second born, deceased.

Ranawen: Friend of Legolas. (Female.)

Lólindir: Name had to be changed from Caranthir. Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Tanya: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood. Good friend of Thranduil.

Lanta: She-wolf, saved Legolas.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: **IMPORTANT.** I want to say thank you to Eruvanye for pointing out that Caranthir wasn't the best name for a wood-elf. So you will have seen that I have changed his name in the last two chapters and in the rest to come to Lólindir.

Disclaimer: One first chapter if needed.

Childish adventures. Chapter Three.

            Legolas walked down the corridor, scuffing his shoes on the floor as he went. His father had promised to spend the whole day with him, but that had been cancelled seeing as spiders had attacked a village. He sighed, his father wasn't a bad father it was just that he didn't have that much time to spend with his children. Legolas ran over to the tree overlooking the pond, which had recently been dubbed _The Four's _tree.

"What are you doing here Legolas?"

"My day was cancelled due to an attack."

The three pulled a face and Legolas sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"What are we going to do then?"

 "We're planning to play a trick on Amras again, but seeing as Elerossë has forgotten to punish us as you went missing we're going to leave it for a while so hopefully he'll forgot." Lólindir called from above him.

Legolas snorted, "I doubt it, he never forgets **anything**!"

Ranawen giggled as she lay down on her front beside Legolas, "You're probably right."

Ranawen frowned slightly staring into the bushes on the other side of the pond, "What's that?"

Legolas pushed himself and started to make his way across the pond, using the stepping stones. Tanya jumped down from the tree, pulling a knife out of his boots. He had started to carry the knife around with him after the spider incident. A furry face poked itself out of the bushes, "Fluffy!"

_Hi again! It was boring without you, so I came for a visit._

"Who's Fluffy?"

Legolas turned back to his friends and began to explain all that had happened to him since he was taken.

"Well, I say he stays for a while, as a guest of the royals of course."

Legolas's eyes practically shone with happiness as he turned back to the wolf cub. Who had understood the other elf and nodded his consent. This was going to be fun, a wolf living in the palace would go down in history!

            Legolas pushed the door to the kitchen open and his eyes scanned the room. He saw what he wanted and ran over to her. He stopped just before he hit her a smile on his face, his blonde hair a mess.

"Hello Marya."

A she-elf looked down on him, she had black hair tied in a bun, and had warm brown eyes. She was head of the kitchen and had often helped in Legolas's upbringing. She was a sort of second mother, someone he came to when scraped his knee and it needed being seen to.

"What can I do for you my little scamp?"

"Can I have some meat?"

"Sure it will take a while to cook but - "

"No, not cooked."

Marya raised an eyebrow at him, but wrapped a chunk of meat up and handed it to him.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Can you get some more meat for me tomorrow morning?"

"I'll leave it by your room."

He nodded and turned tail running back through the kitchen and up to his room. Marya sighed, shaking her head.

"That one's trouble." Enelya a rather stuck up she-elf commented.

"You only think he's trouble because he soaked you with water."

            Legolas smiled as he watched Fluffy chew on his meat. The blonde elfling was in great spirits even if he and his friends had been called in and sent to their own rooms to stop them from playing tricks. His father probably ordered that, he was a bit fed up with his tricks. His smile faded and a frown replaced it as his thoughts turned to his family. He sometimes wondered if his father loved him as much as he did his other siblings. He knew he loved him but . . . . . . Beren was the first one, an excellent fighter then there was Lúthien, his only daughter a smart one who could work just about anything out. And then there was him who . . . . . what was special about him? Nothing! He was the annoying little brother that played tricks on his father's people. His friends all had families who loved them to bits, in fact Ranawen even had a little sister but they didn't have _just _a dad. They had mothers as well. And their dad's weren't the king of Mirkwood and their parents knew of their child's dreams and fears, his father didn't know all of Legolas's.

_What's the matter?_

Legolas looked up into his friend's furry face, and he realised he was crying. He hurriedly brushed the tears away.

_Nothing._

_Do you not trust me?_

_I trust you it's just . . . . ._

They're bad thoughts, my dad spends lots of time working. He doesn't have a choice, how could he, he was born into being a royal. Like I was born into being a nuisance. The elf smacked his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the annoying nagging voice at the back of his mind.

_Fluffy, where's your father?_

_He was killed by a group of spider's._

Legolas pulled the cub into his arms, hugging both their pains away . . . nearly.

            Elerossë may have captured _The Four _many times and send them to their 'doom' as they called Thranduil's throne room. But he grown attached to the blonde elfling that was Mirkwood's youngest prince. He had noticed the unshed tears in the child's eyes when he had turned away from his father after their day had been cancelled. He hadn't had the time to go after him then but today he was determined to seek the prince out and see if something could be done. Lúthien had given him a kiss good night and had said he was alright, but the older elf somehow doubted it. The prince hadn't been there for breakfast or lunch and he had told the king he would find him. The elf walked through the trees making his way to a big oak tree, it had been Queen Máraran's favourite place. The she-elf had gone there whenever  she was upset or angry, and had taken Legolas there as a child when he had cried or wanted to talk to her. It had been their place, nobody else's. A place where the two had shared many a childish secret. That was where he was going to find him. And sure enough as Elerossë got closer, he could make out a slivery blonde head in-between the leaves. The elf pulled himself onto one of the branches and proceeded to climb up to Legolas.

            The child was rather startled when Elerossë appeared in front of him. Legolas glared at the elf in front of him.

"Go away Elerossë."

He whispered before leaning back against the trunk of the tree and staring into the canopy of leaves above him. This made Elerossë pause, Legolas had calm temper. For unlike his siblings who had inherited their father's short temper, Legolas had inherited his mother's.

"Hey" He gently tugged on Legolas's braid which the elfling had been fiddling with, "I just want to talk."

"Don't want to talk."

Legolas mumbled and pulled his braid away from the eldar and jumping up into the braches above. Elerossë sighed and went after him, easily overtaking the younger elf and stopping him from climbing any higher.

"Is a simple conversation to hard for you young one? Or do I need to make you have more lessons then you already do?"

The teasing question had a completely different reaction that what he had expected. Tears appeared in the child's eyes and turning he leapt off the branch. The elfling was a couple of feet above what would have been a safe jump and upon landing he presently fell over, hurting himself. Elerossë made his way down the tree quickly, to find the child had ran off into the forest. Shaking his head the elf darted after Legolas.

            The elf in question had dropped to his hands and knees after running for about two minutes. Sobs shook his small frame as his tears dropped to the forest floor. He had been about to call Fluffy and go in and get some food for the cub when Elerossë had appeared. Why did he have to come? And it proved that his father thought he was stupid, him and Elerossë agreed on everything. He cried out when he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun round and kicked the someone behind him. A hand flew to his mouth when he realised he had just winded the Captain of Mirkwood. He didn't flee this time, for grief was filling him at having kicked one of his elders. The captain looked up and Legolas was surprised to find amusement shining in his eyes.

"You have excellent reflexes little one."

Legolas gaped at the Captain, that was not what he had expected. Surely he was going to tell him off? He had hurt him why was he smiling? Elerossë had spotted Legolas's confusion and sat up properly pulling the elfling towards him.

"I may be the big bad Captain that punishes you but I have heart as well you know. And I don't mind being winded as you didn't mean to."

Legolas didn't reply, just simply leaned against the elf, nodding his head slightly.

"Care to tell me the problem?"

Legolas shook his head whispering a "No." And Elerossë was struck about how much Legolas was like his father when it came to being stubborn.

"Do I have to strangle it out of you or do you just wish to tell me?"

"Father doesn't love me as much as he does Beren and Lúthien does he?"

The elf turned to stare at the Captain, "I can understand if he doesn't. Because I'm not that special apart from my powers like mother and - "

"Shhhhhh I . .  he . . . . ah."

Elerossë was at a loss for words, he thought that the child was upset but to think that his father loved him less than the others was absurd. He looked back at the elfling who was staring at him his hand locked onto his tunic.

"Your father loves you as much as he loves Beren and Lúthien. What made you think that?"

Legolas didn't reply and by the look in his eyes he obviously didn't believe the older elf. He had to hear it from his father. Sighing Elerossë picked him up and began walking back to the palace, the child leaning against the elf's shoulder as he went. Living in his own dream world. Elerossë didn't notice the elfling tense nor the way he shut his eyes as he talked to something in the shadows.

            Elerossë gently put Legolas on the bed, and knelt beside him. A small sob made it's way out of Legolas's throat.

"Let me check your ankle okay?"

The child nodded and allowed the Captain to check his ankle.

"You've twisted it and" He said taking the small hands in his own, "You have cut your hands. Shall we clean you up?"

Legolas nodded, but didn't seem to notice the older elf cleaning his cuts or wrapping his ankle up. Nor did he notice when he took his shoes off and lay him down in his bed and covered him up. Legolas just rolled over, his back facing Elerossë and started to enter the world of elven dreams. Elerossë turned and walked out the door, he was going to have to tell the king Legolas was upset. But how do you tell a father their son doesn't think you love him as much as his siblings? As soon as Elerossë's footsteps faded, Legolas sat up flinging the covers to the side. Standing up he made his way over to his balcony and climbing onto the branch, made his way down. Dropping to the forest floor, Legolas called out quietly. Fluffy ran over and scoping him up in his arms proceeded to make his way back up the tree. Once inside Legolas climbed back into bed, laying Fluffy next to him. The cub gave him the feeling of warmth, that maybe all was not so bad. And holding onto that thought he drifted off.

"Alright up you get my little scamp!"

Legolas pulled himself out of his memories and his eyes focused on the face above him. Marya was standing above him a smile on her face. She was head of the kitchen, but was the one given the task of getting Legolas up and getting his breakfast ready. Most mornings he had breakfast on his balcony with Marya, on occasion, like yesterday he had breakfast with his family. Legolas's eyes darted around the room, looking for Fluffy, who he noticed was hiding under his desk. Pulling himself out of bed, Legolas happily eat his breakfast chatting with the she-elf.

"Oh, I have the meat you wanted."

A bright smile lit Legolas's face as Marya pulled a chunk of meat from one of her apron pockets and handed it to him.

"Thank you!"

"That's alright, just don't get into too much mischief."

She said affectionately as she ruffled his hair and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Legolas sighed and placing the meat on the floor for Fluffy, he made his way over to his cupboard and began to get dressed. The child debated what he was going to do today, he could go see his friends or he could do something by himself. The second felt more appealing, he didn't feel in the mood to be laughing and having fun. After deciding this, he picked Fluffy up and made his way out of his window.

            Elerossë shifted from one foot to another, he hadn't done had this kind of nervous reaction in a long time. He had faced armies of orcs and other foul creatures, he had fought battle after battle and had never _ever_ been as nervous as he was now. He was standing outside the throne room, trying to decide on what he was going to say to the king. He shook his head, why oh why did this kind of thing happen? And why did he have to be the one to tell him? Taking a deep breath Elerossë pushed the doors open and strode into the room. Elves were milling around Thranduil, all talking at the same time. It didn't appear to be a good day,   Elerossë mused. Thranduil looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.

"Ah Elerossë" Thranduil turned to face the elf, "We are having a bit of a problem. There have been a few attacks."

Elerossë sighed mentally, that was the King's way of telling him that there was a _big _problem and there had been more than just a few attacks. It didn't look like he was going to be able to tell him about Legolas just yet.

            Legolas ran along the path, Fluffy running just behind him. They were playing a game of chase and Fluffy was it. He glanced behind him, a smile on his face, his hair whipping out behind him. But Fluffy had stopped and was staring ahead of him. A wave of cold swept through Legolas's being, encasing him in a cage. The child slowly turned his gaze forward and his whole being froze. In the shadows in up ahead was . . . . something. He couldn't move, he was frozen inside. Gleaming yellow eyes stared at him, and he could make a set of white fangs. Drool slid off the fangs, hitting the floor.

_I'm coming for you little one, just you wait._

The words rang through Legolas's head, and the elfling cried out clamping his hands over his ears. Drowning in the words, darkness, evil that was what it was. The creature took a step forward, it's mangled black paw landing on the path. And Legolas found his feet. He turned and ran. Fear gave his feet wings and he ran faster than he ever had.

_Run little one. But I will find you!_

            Elerossë sighed, he had spent an hour and a half in thrown room, with Thranduil trying to work out the problems. It seemed that the darkness that surrounded Mirkwood had grown stronger. As if something had united the evil and was leading it against the elves. Every time he had that thought (which was a lot recently) he had shaken his head and told himself to stop being stupid. He watched the King massage his temple, he felt sorry for the elves that were going to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Ada!"

The doors flung open to see Legolas scampering across the floor. He bolted across the floor, knocking a few elves over and practically throwing himself at his father's legs.

"Ada, it was awful! I - "

"Legolas I'm a bit busy here. And unless you have gone past the Palace boundaries then nothing can happen to you."

"But Ada I saw a great big - "

"Legolas I don't want to hear about you childish adventures! I'm not in the mood for you to be telling me about the giant invisible spider you Ranawen, Lólindir and Tanya killed! Now kindly leave us in peace!"

Legolas looked down, releasing his father's legs. His father had just yelled at him, not in the 'I'm yelling at you because you've played a trick even though it's quite funny' way. No his father was angry at him, he had only ever seen his father like this a few times. That meant he was bad, no that meant his father didn't care. Elerossë watched the child walk out the room his shoulders slumped. Surely Legolas didn't think? But yesterday he was . . . . . . and . . . the child had hardly ever seen Thranduil angry! For the King often did get angry with his subjects, when they wanted things and where all yelling at once and at him and at each other. And Legolas had come in just as his father was about to yell at them. Perfect timing.

            Legolas ran through the halls, unshed tears shining in his eyes. He ran past his room, not bothering to tell Fluffy what was going on. He ran and ran until he reached it, the oak tree. He climbed as fast as he could, as high as he could go and stopped. Leaning against the trunk he curled up, allowing the tears to finally come. The prince's sobs shook his body, and the trees started to cry as well. For their prince, their carer, the one that made sure that they had enough water and were talked to and understood them more than any other elf here was hurting. And so they hurt as well, and their cries were all that could be heard through out Mirkwood.

            And in the shadow  the creature smiled, it would get him. The little child, it would kill him. That was for sure.

Characters guide.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother, deceased.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. First born.

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister. Third born.

Prince Orophin: Legolas's brother. Second born, deceased.

Ranawen: Friend of Legolas. (Female.)

Lólindir: Name had to be changed from Caranthir. Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Tanya: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood. Good friend of Thranduil.

Marya: Head cook. Second mother to Legolas.

Fluffy: Cub of Lanta, friend of Legolas.

Lanta: She-wolf, saved Legolas


	4. Chapter Four

Author's notes: I didn't intend for this story to go so dark as it's going to get. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If needed on chapter one.

Childish adventures. Chapter Four.

            Elerossë turned his eyes fixing on the king. Surely he had seen what he had done to Legolas? By the way the King had turned to his advisors the answer was no. He walked strait over, elbowing people out of the way.

"We need to talk your majesty" Elerossë hissed, hands on hips, "Alone."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Elerossë before turning to the advisors, and dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"What's the matter Elerossë?"

"Do you know what you just did?"

"No, care to tell me?"

"Legolas was upset!"

"He was fine, he has been yelled at before. He knows I don't mean it."

"You don't understand, he - "

Thranduil's cheeks were slightly red as he stood up, his robes billowing about him. "**I don't understand? He is **my **son! Who do you think you are coming in here and telling me how to take care of my children."**

"I'm not." Elerossë cried out, getting just as annoyed as Thranduil. "I'm just saying that you didn't realise what is going on." 

"Elerossë he is my son. I understand him well, of course I would realise if something was wrong."

He turned round making for the door, the conversation had ended in his opinion.

"Really? Did you know he burst into tears the other day?" Thranduil stopped, but didn't turn round.

"He yelled at me, and you know he never does that." Thranduil's head turned slightly, his blue eyes locking onto Elerossë.

"He was distraught, I nearly had to strangle it out of him he . . . ." Elerossë couldn't finish. He was annoyed at Thranduil at this moment in time. But he still couldn't say what that his son . . . Ai . . . . Legolas.

"What?" Thranduil hissed, and Elerossë found himself being shaken slightly by the elven king. "What happened? What's the matter?"

Fear was printed on his face, and for once Thranduil was allowing his emotions to be shown.

            Legolas sniffed slightly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic. Sighing he started climbing down, turning he set off along one of the paths. There was a village just outside the palace, which his father had counted as safe. Meaning that Legolas could go there and not get himself nearly killed. There were many animals near the village, and Legolas decided to go spend some time with them. They would cheer him up. He wasn't really concentrating, he was replaying what his father had said to him over and over again in his mind. Maybe if he had listened, he would have heard the occasional crunch of a twig being stepped on, or the shake of some leaves, or maybe the fact that the wood had gone silent like it always does when an evil creature approaches it. But he didn't, he carried on walking oblivious to the creature behind him.

            Thranduil held his head between his hands, practically hyperventilating. Legolas, his sweet adorable little ray of light thought he didn't love him as much as the others. How? He feared to answer the question though, he knew he would hate the answer.

"I'm sorry."

Thranduil raised his eyes to look at his captain. But Elerossë couldn't meet his eyes, he was staring at the floor.

"It's alright . . . I thank you for telling me but . . . . ."

He trailed off, a million thoughts running through his head. But I could have paid more attention to my son. But I could have taken a few more days off. But I could have not always have cancelled the days I did say I would spend the day with him. Thranduil shook his head desperately trying to clear his head of these thoughts.

"You're not a bad father" Elerossë whispered, putting a hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "It's just that . . . . Legolas feels that **he **isn't important."

Thranduil shook his head, standing up. The door suddenly slammed open, a elf running in. He had black blood covering him and his clothes were slashed.

"Your majesty, the Kelva* village has been attacked and the people evacuated."

"Have all the animals been evacuated as well?" Elerossë asked, knowing Thranduil really wasn't at his best at the moment.

"Yes."

"Good, we don't want to loose any more stock" He looked up at the elf, and cocked an eyebrow at him. He had been staring at Thranduil, who hadn't gotten up. The elf blushed and turned and left.

"Where will he be?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Thranduil. He won't be at the oak tree seeing as I found him there last time. . . ."

"He loves animals doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"And he would want to get away from everyone?"

"Yes."

"And you found him at the oak tree so he wouldn't stay there?"

"Yes."

"Can you not see where I am going with this Elerossë!"

"Um."

"He will go to Kelva* village, it's one of his favourite places."

"See you are a good father!" Elerossë exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"The village is being attacked!"

Elerossë's face feel, then the pair turned and bolted out the room.

            Legolas walked through the deserted village. Fear was beginning to fill him, why was everyone gone? He turned a corner to look upon to a field. There was a river of black blood with a tinge of red running down the hill. Legolas cried out and ran up to find himself on a old battle field. Spiders, orcs and wargs scattered the ground and a couple of elves lay in-between them.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Legolas whispered to himself, taking a step back.

_No you shouldn't._

Legolas cried out, spinning around to see something that made his heart stop. It was a giant cat like creature, twice the size of a warg. It was covered in black fur and it's face looked like it had been thrown into a giant wall. One of it's paw looked like it had been stabbed and twisted with knife.

_It's been a while little Legolas. You were a baby when I last saw you._

"What do you mean? I only saw you earlier today."

_You might not remember me, maybe they erased it from your memory._

"Erased? Erased what?"

_Your memory child, the one of your mother's death. Let me remind you._

And before Legolas could move, a dark light had surrounded him. He never could remember the days after his mother's death, and an image slowly resurfaced.

"Amme*, Amme!" A lot of giggles followed the cries. A she-elf, with long silvery blonde hair and silver eyes came into a clearing. Her light blue dress billowing about in the wind. A small figure ran over to her. He threw his arms around her waist hugging her tightly, she patted the top of his head. 

_"Shall we sit my little one?"_

_"Yes Amme and let's talk!"_

Máraran laughed at her youngest and sat down, leaning against a tree. Legolas ran over and sat beside her, resting his head against her side. She draped an arm over his shoulder, a smile making it's way across her face. 

"So my little Greenleaf, Tell me what is . . . ." She trailed off, a feeling of  cold had swept over. Her eyes scanned the trees, scooping Legolas up in her arms she turned and began to walk as fast as she could.

_"What's the matter Amme?"_

_"Something's here."_

_A low growl erupted from the right of them and the same creature jumped out._

_"Fara templa er*" She whispered, fear filling her eyes. She set Legolas down behind her, pulling a dagger out of her boot._

_"Run Legolas, get back to the palace."_

_"But Amme - "_

_"No Legolas, go now! Tell Thranduil!"_

Legolas turned and ran, risking a glance backwards. He stopped, the creature had jumped onto her, pinning her down. She wriggled, managing to get her hand away. She brought the dagger down on it's paw, turning it. The creature screamed as a hole was driven into his paw. Screaming the creature shook his head, black light surrounded Máraran trapping her in a cage.

"I have you now!"

"No Fara, you do not. Never would I let you steal my soul." She hissed and turning to Legolas she screamed to him to run. Before bringing the dagger to her heart. Legolas's tears nearly blinded him as he ran screaming to his father. It was gone when they got there, and Máraran was in the halls of Mandos.

            Legolas remembered sneaking to the library after having cried to sleep. He had found a book on evil creatures. He found what he was looking for.

**Fara templa er usually known as Fara.**

**It searches out the ones called templa er and takes their souls and turns them evil. Including their powers, which add to his own. They are incredibly deadly and are known to torture their victims before they kill them. If they do kill them, their soul can't go too the halls of Mandos, for it will have been absorbed. But on occasions, if they feel their victim too strong they will strike fast. A templa er can save themselves from this by killing themselves. It has been known for one of the creatures to be killed by a powerful templa er and a group of strong elves.**

Legolas had cried for ages after that and had not been able to handle the death. His father placed him under a charm that would stop him from remembering the death.

            Legolas snapped his eyes open, staring at the Fara before him. The same one that had killed his mother. Anger boiled in the child, such an intense anger that he had never felt before. He screamed managing to rip himself away from the magic that was trying to hold him in place.

"Leave me alone!"

Legolas screamed, "You're not going to get me like you did my mother."

"Do you have a weapon to kill yourself with? I think not!"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply and something his mother had said to him came floating back.

"If you are ever caught by a orc or another foul creature like that. Run if you can and if they get to close kill yourself, it's the only way. My child do that if it comes to it."

Legolas glanced at the Fara then turned and bolted off into the forest. There was a cliff nearby, a very high cliff. Hid feet moved beneath him with an incredible speed and he found himself at the edge in a few minutes.

            Thranduil and Elerossë ran as fast as they could down the path. A million emotions were flying across Thranduil's face.

"Legolas!"

"Legolas where are you?"

Thranduil and Elerossë glanced at each other before splitting. One going down one path, the other going down another. Thranduil's sword whacked against his leg as he ran through the streets. He heard a sudden roar in the distance, and the remaining colour in his face drained. He turned and ran into the forest.

            Legolas stared as the Fara jumped into the clearing, roaring. Legolas took a step back towards the edge.

"I'm warning you, don't you dare!"

"You can't do anything to me if I am in Mandos."

"I can! I will hunt your family down and kill them."

Legolas paused, could he really do that? Would he do that just out of revenge? If he let him take his powers that would make him stronger and everyone suffer. But if he didn't they would go after his family, either way they would suffer but . . . .

Legolas looked up from his trail of thoughts to see the Fara jumping at him. So that was a distraction, well it worked. Legolas turned and flung himself to the side, pulling himself to his feet he tried to step towards the edge. But the Fara jumped in front of him, blocking his way completely. Legolas took a step back, this wasn't supposed to happen. Legolas cried out as it pounce on him, digging it's claws into his arms. He whimpered, he wasn't going to. That would show he was weak and he was giving up. He refused to give up. He struggled, desperately trying to get loose, the only thing he did was get the claws to dig deeper into his flesh.

"Let me go."

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

**"Let me go!"**

Legolas screamed at the top of his lungs, before spitting in the Fara's eye. It snarled shaking it's muzzle, Legolas kicked out at it's stomach. The creature howled slightly, letting go of Legolas. Legolas scramble away glancing over his shoulder, the creature jumped. It's mouth wide open, salvia dripping off it's white fangs and a sword blocked it path. Knocking the creature aside the holder scooped Legolas into his arms.

"Ada!"

Thranduil glanced down at Legolas before blocking a second blow. He set Legolas down behind him and continued to block the creature's attacks. Elerossë jumped into the clearing joining Thranduil against the Fara. Instead of defending themselves though, they attacked. Legolas watched quietly as his father and father's best friend fought against the Fara. They were strong, very much like a great army he was better than Amras defiantly. They could count as a strong group of elves, but he couldn't count as a strong templa er but he could try. Standing up he walked towards the three fighting. Thranduil glanced over his shoulder to see his son coming.

"Legolas get back!"

The blonde shook his head and raising his arms he pointed them at the Fara.

"saura' onna en' Morgoth na wanwa*."

A white light erupted out of Legolas's hands, encircling the Fara it trapped it in a cage. Thranduil raised his sword and brought it down on the Fara. The creature screamed and twisted black blood soaked the ground as the Fara withered and died. But ghost like spirits rose from it's dead body, turning and bowing to Legolas before vanishing from their eyes.

"Who were they?"

"Souls, Legolas, souls of the ones the Fara had killed."

"Right."

Legolas whispered before, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

            Legolas moaned and nearly cried out. He would never get used to waking up with his eyes closed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Lúthien was sitting on a chair, her head lying on the end of Legolas's bed. Beren was asleep in a chair and glancing over at the door way Legolas saw his father talking to Elerossë. Thranduil glanced over and upon seeing Legolas awake turned his back on Elerossë who was still talking.

"How are you my little Greenleaf?"

"I feel like somebody's whacked me over the head with a hammer but apart from that I'm alright."

"Little one" He whispered taking Legolas's hands in his bigger ones, "I love you. You are my little Greenleaf in this big dark forest. You are special ever so special and you mean the world to me, and Beren and Lúthien of course."

"Really?" Legolas whispered, his eyes on the bedspread.

"Yes." Legolas looked up then threw himself into his father's arms. Legolas glanced over his shoulder when he felt a hand there. He came face to face with Beren.

"Family hug."

Lúthien whispered and hugged Legolas and Thranduil. Beren hugged Thranduil and Lúthien. And from his position in the doorway Elerossë smiled, another family problem solved. Another hundred to go, he thought as he turned and left.

The End . . . unless you want a sequel.

Elvish translations.

Kelva: animal

Amme: Mother

Fara templa er: Roughly translates as hunt magic one. I couldn't find hunter.

saura' onna en' Morgoth na wanwa: Foul creature of Morgoth be gone.

Characters guide.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother, deceased.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. First born.

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister. Third born.

Prince Orophin: Legolas's brother. Second born, deceased.

Ranawen: Friend of Legolas. (Female.)

Lólindir: Name had to be changed from Caranthir. Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Tanya: Friend of Legolas. (Male.)

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood. Good friend of Thranduil.

Marya: Head cook. Second mother to Legolas.

Fluffy: Cub of Lanta, friend of Legolas.

Lanta: She-wolf, saved

Fara: Evil creature that killed Legolas's mother.


End file.
